Joining parts together in an assembled product can represent an unexpected level of complexity. For instance, locating and securing a part to a composite materials structure raises some difficulties. Locating the part on the composite materials structure, applying bonding material, if required, and holding the part thereon can represent a significant challenge.
The challenge is even bigger if the process requires assembling simultaneously a plurality of parts. Repetitively performing the same assembly on an industrial scale while targeting minimum defects also increases the level of complexity. The method used to secure parts together should also be strong enough to provide sufficient adhesion thereof to sustain significant mechanical loads and also be subjected to repetitive load application cycles.
We will contextualize possible embodiments of the present invention throughout the present document by referring to a composite materials galley cart where rails, bumpers and frames, among other possible parts, must be secured to the composite materials base structure.
Galley carts are commonly used in the transport industry to perform different tasks. They must carry goods and be configured to serve drinks, food, sell goods and collect garbage, along galleys, among other tasks. Legacy galley carts are provided with an aluminum body that is rather heavy. Composites materials galley carts are becoming more attractive because, inter alia, of their lightweight although they sometimes increase the level of manufacturing complexity.
Some additional parts need to be secured to the composite body of the galley cart and bear some non-negligible mechanical stresses. For example, galley carts are generally provided with rails disposed on their internal proximal walls. These rails are used to receive bins or trays thereon. Trays have grooves defined therein, sized and designed to slideably engage a pair of corresponding opposed rails. It is possible to slide the tray in and out of the galley cart once a rail is properly inserted on each side of a tray.
A significant load can be transmitted to the rails by a tray supporting heavy goods therein. The load is even higher when the tray is pulled out of the galley cart in a cantilever position. The rails can be overloaded because of the extreme pressure provided by the tray used as a lever. It is possible that the extremities of the rails, that are sustaining the highest stresses, break, separate, delaminate the composite materials or disengage from the body of the galley cart. The load applied on the rails might also change the alignment of the rails.
Desirable methods of securing rails and bumpers on a composite materials galley cart should prevent delaminating the composite materials, creating openings where humidity can get inside the composite materials, in the foam core or honeycomb core and apply local stresses that are adverse to the inherent advantages provided by composite materials structures.
It is therefore desirable to find an improved securing mechanism and method of installing a part on a composite structure over the existing art. It is also desirable to have an efficient method of locating and holding plastic parts on a composite body. It is also desirable to design a rail and/or a bumper that can easily be positioned and more strongly secured to the wall of a composite materials galley cart.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.